


Девочка, которая мечтала о звёздах

by KisVani



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Удивительно, что выбрали именно её.





	Девочка, которая мечтала о звёздах

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором нет сейлор-сенши, просто люди давно заселили разные планеты.

До сих пор было трудно поверить, что выбрали именно её.  
Не Ами, которая знала ответы на все вопросы теста по астронавигации и сдала заполненный бланк за час до конечного срока.  
Не Мако, которая во время спаррингов укладывала на лопатки даже самых сильных парней.  
Не Рэй, способную волей и упрямством гнуть даже титан.  
Не Минако, про которую шутили, что она — уже звезда и в космосе ей самое место. Это не считая долгого сотрудничества с директором Артемисом и участие в других, мелких космических проектах.  
Нет, их не выбрали, а выбрали её, Усаги Цукино. Обычную и ничем не отличающуюся от тысяч других претенденток с сотен тысяч обитаемых планет и спутников, с каждой — по одной участнице соревнования. Почему-то она прошла в последний тур и почему-то привлекла внимание доктора Луны. Она и директор Артемис стояли во главе нового проекта. От них, от их выбора зависело будущее межгалактических путешествий. Будут ли они новым скачком в освоении космоса или на них поставят крест на долгие годы.  
Всё решалось сейчас.  
«Я всегда была девочкой с мечтами о звездах, — думала Усаги, глядя на себя в зеркало, — мои мечты вот-вот воплотятся, почему же мне так страшно?».  
Она распустила волосы и опять собрала их в шишки, за которые её все кому не лень дразнили «голова-оданго», но Усаги верила, что эта причёска приносит ей удачу.  
— Вот ты где! — Мако взбежала по лестнице и хлопнула Усаги по плечу с такой силой, что у той даже колени подогнулись. — Ох, извини. Народ, она тут!  
Ами, Рэй и Минако вбежали следом.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что на тебя теперь возложена ответственная миссия? — спросила Ами.  
Усаги сглотнула и кивнула.  
— Именно потому мы не могли отпустить тебя без праздника! — радостно добавила Минако.  
— А ты нас ещё и избегаешь, как результаты объявили, — покачала головой Рэй.  
Она говорила правду: Усаги старалась не показываться лишний раз кому-то из них на глаза. Она с самого начала не очень верила в свой успех и не относилась к ним, как к соперницам, скорее — как к коллегам по несчастью. Так вышло, что они подружились, вместе сидели над схемами кораблей и звёздными картами, подбадривали друг друга на тренажёрах и говорили слова утешения, если казалось, что всё безнадёжно. Усаги считала, что её успех — это не только её заслуга, и потому казалось нечестным, что первой за пределы галактики полетит именно она.  
— Я думала, что вы будете расстроены, — тихо призналась Усаги.  
— Расстроены? — Мако прокричала последнее слово на весь этаж. — Да с чего?  
— Я ещё налетаюсь в космос, — пожала плечами Минако.  
— Выбирали достойную, — добавила Ами, — и, если выбрали тебя, значит — именно ты достойна.  
Усаги смотрела на своих подруг и не видела в их взглядах ненависти или презрения, даже грусти и той было не найти. Они искренне радовались за неё.  
— Я рада, что мы подружились, — сказала Рэй.  
Слёзы подступили к глазам Усаги. Она сама не знала, отчего плачет, но знала, что будет с нетерпением ждать того мига, когда сможет вернуться или, ещё лучше, встретить своих подруг за пределами галактики, когда программа экспансии заработает в полную силу.


End file.
